Common Issues and Potential Fixes
This page is dedicated to categorizing common issues and listing potential fixes. This is a non-exhaustive list, and will be updated accordingly when an issue is found and/or patched out by Wiple. '' ''The fixes themselves have been listed in ascending order on their difficulty and/or general annoyance. This page also assumes your operating system is fully up-to-date. You might want to search for your problem with the Ctrl+F shortcut. White Launcher Page What it says on the tin. Usually stops the player logging in. Potential Fixes # Resetting your Internet Explorer settings. # Run the launcher as Administrator. # Connecting to an alternate server. # Disable your Anti-virus. "Connection Failed: The Server Took Too Long To Respond." This is a very common error, however there are multiple potential causes. Potential Fixes #Checking for maintenance on the Ironsight Discord. #Run the launcher as Administrator. #Resetting your Internet Explorer settings. #Signing in to another account. Easy Anti-Cheat Errors These are best Google searched as Easy Anti-Cheat (EAC, although now re-branded as "kamu") commonly messes up somewhere, and there are many fixes available. The general method before Googling is to simply enter the 'easyanticheat' folder in the Ironsight game folder, and run the 'EasyAntiCheat_Setup.exe' file with sufficient permissions. From here, you can either repair EAC, or uninstall and reinstall. OBS Recording Issues OBS currently suffers from recording compatibility with Ironsight. To remedy this, simply change your recording mode from Windows Capture, to Display Capture. Playing The Game On A 32-bit (x86) System Ironsight is incompatible with x86 systems, so the installer must be ran in Compatibility Mode. #If you have installed Ironsight already, delete all installed files. #Right-click the launcher and head to the 'Compatibility' tab. #Check the 'Run this program as an administrator', and 'Run this program in compatibility mode for:' checkboxes. #In the now enabled dropdown box, select Windows Vista. Inability To Play In Crimean Regions While it isn't a confirmed problem, it is assumed this is caused by Google's removal of its services to Crimea. This can be bypassed using a VPN, however anything less than a premium VPN will increase your ping significantly. Account Suspension Shortly After Buying AP This is done as a security measure by Aeria Games. This is not in any way related to Ironsight. Your account should be reinstated within 48 hours. If not, file a support ticket to the Gamigo Website here. Inability To Un-Equip Items This problem is common with shoulderguards for some reason, however the method is the same regardless of whether it's an attachment or a customization item. If the offending item is a customization item, re-select Neil Wild (or any alternative character). This will un-equip all of your customization items. If the offending item is a weapon attachment, or weapon itself, replace the weapon with another, then re-equip the original weapon if desired. General Texture Errors Regardless of an error code, or simply display glitches, these can all be credited to a botched install, which can itself be fixed by manually installing the game files through the official guide here. Missing Items And/Or In-Game Currency Missing currency and items should be reported in a support ticket to the Gamigo Website here. General Script Errors These are usually attributed to the Aeria Games portal for the sight being either unavailable to some degree, or under maintenance. Potential Fixes #Checking for maintenance on the Ironsight Discord. #Run the launcher as Administrator. #Resetting your Internet Explorer settings. "Sorry. Unrecognized username or password." If the password is certainly correct, this is almost always due to the server either unavailable to some degree, or under maintenance. Category:FAQ